I know you of old
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: Kinda a drabble. One-shot. Hermione and Harry Potter grew up with Draco Malfoy. Watch as Hermione goes to Hogwarts, falls in love with her best friend, and most of all- fights with her brother! (Post Hogwarts as well, a few things have had to change e.g- the Potters are alive)


5 year old Draco and Hermione(Potter).

"Hey 'Mione!" Draco says, hugging his best mate.  
"Hey Draco!" she replied, hugging him back while smiling. They went to mess around in the garden for a little bit. Harry, Hermione's twin brother, also came to play with them. After a few hours, the sun started to set.  
"Hermione! Harry! Draco! Come in now please!" yelled Lily Potter, Harry and Hermione's mother.(I just needed the Potter's to be alive!) They all walked towards the house. "Are you sleeping over, Dray?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded.

* * *

11 year old Draco and Hermione. 31/7

"I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" Screamed Hermione.  
"ME TOOOOOO!" Screamed Harry.  
"Kids! Calm down!" said James, but before he could finish, Hermione was running into his office.  
"'Mione! What are you do-"  
"I GOTTA FLOO DRACO!" she yelled in excitement. "Draco Malfoy! Malfoy Mannor!" she said clearly. Then, Draco's face came into sight.  
"Have you got it? Please say you have it! You have got to of had it!" he said, rushed.  
"I HAVE IT!" she yelled. "You're still coming 'round later, right!?" she asked in excitement.  
"Yeah! I'll bring my letter too, so we can compere them!" he told the young girl.  
"Okay, bye Dray!"  
"Bye 'Mione!"

* * *

First year at Howarts. Sorting ceremony.

"Malfoy, Draco" said the old professor Draco walked up to the chair. He sat down, and the witch placed the old hat onto his head. "SLYTHERIN" the hat called out, loudly. Names went by, and people went to there new houses, the Potter's stood, nervously.  
"Potter, Harry" Harry looked at his twin sister, and she gave him a thumbs up. He walked up, hoping for his parents house, unlike his sister. He sat and listened carefully. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Harry smiled and went over to his new house, proudly.  
"Potter, Hermione" Hermione looked over to her best mate, Draco. He gave her a reassuring smile, and so did her brother when she looked over at him. She started to walk, slow but fast. She remembered her mothers words 'It doesn't matter what house your in, just as long as your happy'. She wasn't going to ask the hat to put her in Gryffindor. She knew she belonged in slytherin.  
She sat down on the stool, and as the hat was placed on her head, she got nervous. "Ahhhh, another Potter I see. Yes, you have fine qualities both from your mother and father... But something deep down... you have something of your own... very intelligent I see... loyal too...but very, very cunning, but most of all, your determined... Yes, I see great things for you in this house Miss Potter, amazing things...' "SLYTHERIN!" And with that she got up, smiling, and walked over to her best friend, who gave her a hug. She looked over to Harry, and he smiled at her. Things were never going to change. This is how it was always meant to be. But what ever happened, nothing would come between her and Harry. So she thought...

* * *

Fifth year at Hogwarts. The corridors.

"If you wasn't such an arrogant prat, then I _would_ talk to you at school!"  
"If you wasn't such a stuck up little girl-"  
"I am 3 minuets older than you Harry!"  
"I'm not saying you aren't, but you do act like-"  
"If I don't act my age, then you act _way_ younger than me!"  
As the Potter twins continued you argue, Ron went up to Draco and asked "Are they always like this, or is it just at school?"  
"Ever since the end of first year... they used to be really close..."  
"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER"  
"WELL I HATE YOU MORE HERMIONE POTTER!"  
"MUM SAID YOUR NOT ALOUD TO SAY HATE!"  
"WELL YOU DID FIRST"  
"You want me to shut them up?" Draco asks Ron. Ron nodded. Draco walked over to the twins, who were still arguing. He just...well... stood , after about 5 minuets, Hermione stopped yelling and looked at Draco. "You know, we're gonna be late for potions...".

* * *

Sixth year at Hogwarts. The dungeons.

"Why, what if he hurts you, 'Mione" asks Harry, concerned for his sister.  
"Harry, we've all known each other since we were in nappies! He's not going to hurt me for Merlin's sake!" Hermione tries to reason with her brother.  
"But-"  
"No but's Harry! I love Draco, and he loves me! Live with it!" she yells. Harry sighs.  
"You really love him?" he asks. Hermione nods. "And your sure he loves you too?" she nods again. Harry sighs once more. "Well, who am I to stop love, eh?" he smiles and pulls his twin in for a hug.

* * *

Hogwarts graduation.

"Draco Malfoy" He walks up to Dumbledore(I couldn't kill him either!) and smiles. Hermione knew that smile though. He was nervous. After a few names, it came to Harry.  
"Harry Potter" Harry walks up and shakes Dumbledore's and and stands next to his fellow gryffindor class mates.  
"Hermione Potter" Hermione walks up to her headmaster, while the whole of slytherin cheers for their princess. She smiles at Dumbledore as people move so she can stand next to Draco.

* * *

5 1/2 hours later ^^^^

Draco stands up. Lily Potter pushes her daughter toward him, excitedly. Her and Cissa have been waiting for this day for so long. They knew that Hermione and Draco were bound to fall in-love. James wasn't so happy. Lucius was the same, over protective of his god-daughter. Draco took Hermione's hand. "Draco- what's happening?" she asks, confused. Draco pulls her toward him and kisses her.  
"I love you, Hermione Potter, you know that, right?" he asks her, hopefully.  
"Of course! I love you too, but why are you acting so weird!" Hermione replies. Draco sighs, then stands up on the nearest chair to his right.  
"Can I have everyone's attention, please!" he yells, and the whole of their year plus parents turn to face them. Draco jump off of the chair and grabs Hermione's hands. He looks into her eyes, lovingly.  
"Hermione Potter, I have known you since we were tiny, and we've helped each other through the best, and worst of times. Now, standing here with you, and surrounded by our families and friends, I can honestly say I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Draco got on one knee and pulled a small box out. When he opened it, there was a small, simple ring with a green diamond in the middle. "Hermione Potter, will you do me the greatest honer of becoming my wife?" all Hermione could do was nod and hug and kiss him, because she was crying tears of joy.

* * *

1 year and 9 months later. Outside a church in godrics hallow.

Hermione was outside, in a amazing white dress. Her bridesmaids consisted of: Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, and then her maid of honer Pansy Parkinson. James Potter was with her and he had been crying. This was the day he would give his baby girl away to the love of her life. They was all ready. They had come a long way. Lily came out to see if everyone was ready, and they was. She went back in, and the music started to play, loudly. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle, looking flawless and beautiful in their long red, green and sliver dresses. Then, after a hug and a smile of confidence, Pansy walked down the aisle. Hermione knew that it was her time. She and James started walking down the aisle and when she looked up, she saw Draco. He looked amazing and she couldn't help but to smile. They got to the end of the aisle and the priest said his words and they said theirs. From this day forward, she was known as Mrs Hermione Malfoy, and she couldn't be happier. Draco lifted the veil off of her head and lent in to kiss her...

* * *

13 years and 3 months later. Kings cross station. (I know Albus, James and Lily wasn't going to kings cross yet, but I think it just makes it better like this)

Eponie and Scorpius Malfoy were happy- no, that is an understatement. They were singing along to the muggle radio while dancing the best they could in the back of the car. They didnt know a lot of the words, so instead, they ended up singing 'We're going to Hogwarts today!' Extremely loud. Hermione Malfoy gave a side glance to her husband, who was smirking. They had a bet. Hermione was sure they would be put together, yet Draco thought the opposite. She, herself, couldn't believe how fast this day had come. It felt like only yesterday she was telling Draco that he could never touch he again. She smiled at this memory as she rubbed her 6 month pregnant belly. She hoped it wasn't twins again. She learnt not to trust the doctors when they said they were going to have a girl- They even decorated her old bedroom at her parents house pink. She was happy she had the twins, though. They had each other. She knew how it felt to be a twin- you got a warm kind of feeling when they were there- like they were protecting you from all harm. They would be there for each other while at Hogwarts, like her and Harry.

They pulled up in the car park and the twins couldn't get out fast enough, especially when they saw their uncle Harry's car pull up next to them. Eponie held the door open for Draco, and Scorpius for Hermione. James Potter got out of the car and went up to his cousins. "We _are _going to be in the same house, right?" he asked them hopefully. Scorpius nodded, but Eponie said "Only if your in slytherin". The adults chuckled as their children through banter at each other. They got to platform 9 and Eponie stopped. Hermione told the rest to go ahead while she talked to her daughter.  
"Whats up, Ep?" Hermione questioned. Eponie hesitated for a while, but then said:  
"What if I'm not in slytherin or gryffindor? Will everyone be mad at me?" Hermione had no doubt what so ever that Eponie would be in slytherin because of the amount of times she had tricked her family, and she even managed to trick Lucius.  
"You will be... and it doesn't even matter. I wouldn't care if you were in any house at all... I know your father winds you up sweetheart, but he is only messing with you...okay?" Eponie nodded and looked at the wall in fear. Hermione took her hand and ran towards to wall.

When they got to platform 9 3/4, everyone was rushing around. The Malfoy was easily spotted, simply because of the blond hair was hard to miss. Hermione and Eponie walked over to the family. Everyone was giving hugs and kisses and Scorpius was talking to Hermione's belly. "Now, you aren't allowed to play any tricks any more like you did last week! You can't come out until December, is that clear?" He put his face to the bump and the baby kicked. The boy smiled up at his mother before hugging to and giving her a kiss on the cheek. The twins no stood side by side.  
"Now, have you got everything?" Draco asked. They both nodded.  
"What do you have to do tonight?" Hermione tested.  
"Owl you and Daddy, Mummy" They said in union. The Malfoy's all hugged for one last time and the children went off to the train. Both Malfoy and Potter families stood together. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as her children saw them out of the window and waved and smiled like crazy. "Remember our first day? You were like a lunetic, running around everywhere" Draco smiled as he said this. Hermione chuckled.  
"And you were sitting on my bed, not helping at all... just like last night!"  
"Hey! In all fairness, I had paper work... and stuff..." he muttered the last bit. She chuckled again.  
"I know you of old, Draco Malfoy, and that's what I love about you" and with that, the train left for Hogwarts...

* * *

Hey guys! My first one shot! It worked! I have been working on it for a few months and it turned out better than i expected. Please review and read my other stories.  
Love you all,  
ELZY XOXO


End file.
